Frix
Frix is the Second Crown of the Fae Kingdom. He prefers to commune with nature and is infatuated with beauty. He often leaves his position as Prince and roams the realm seeking beauty in nature. He gets scolded by his father Aix for being too carefree and not taking his position seriously. Frix isn't concerned with governing or carrying on the wars of his people. He doesn't understand the hatred the Fae possess for the other races and can't help but find the beauty in all things. On his travels he meets Oma the Giant and becomes enthralled by her beauty. He tries to get her to acknowledge him but she is enslaved by the hatred of her people. He decides he won't let her peoples influence over her to beat him out, he would continue to try to win her over to his side. After many visits to the river where he met her eventually got her to crack a smile and break her walls down. They would sit and talk for hours at the river and would go on adventures together when Frix would use his Fae magic to shrink her to Fae size. Frix became frustrated with their limited time together and wanted Oma to run away with him. However, Frix new that her size would prove to be a problem and his Fae magic only laster awhile before the spell broke and she returned to her enormous size. Frix promised Oma he would find a way for them to be together forever, and he asked Oma to run away with him if he found a way to shrink her size. Frix searched his Fae tomes for any insight on how to lengthen the duration of his magic. He asked help from his friend who he had been coming up with the shrinking magic with but to no avail, nothing would hold longer than a few hours. Frix set out into the realm looking for inspiration aswell as taking in the beauty of nature to soothe his frustration. While he was out he came across an old woman who he spoke with and shared some drinks with as she inquired about his anxiety and troubled aura. He explained his situation and how he felt there was nothing that could be done and he's on the verge of giving up. The old lady tells the Prince that she happened to have something that could solve his problems, that she was a powerful sorceress and making a potion with a curse of shrinking would be an easy task for her. He comes to tears with joy and ask the woman if she will help him and promises her anything to her liking as payment. She denies his payment and says she'd be happy to do it. Frix apologizes to the lady and ask her of one more favor, if she could deliver the potion and a note from him to the Giant Oma. He had to prepare for their escape and Oma wont be ready in time if he waits for her at the river, and he couldn't possibly get into the Giant village undetected. Ormaja agrees and goes about her way, as Frix returns to the Fae Kingdom to prepare. Frix is finishing up preparations when his friend finds him packing and asks him where he's going. He tells him he can't explain but he can't be at the kingdom anymore, he's found his future and he's going to pursue it. "Pursue it where?" his friend asks. "Im sorry dear friend, I must go. Thank you for everything!" Frix runs off to meet Oma at the river, the sun is almost down. Frix arrives at the river but Oma isn't there. Maybe she is having a hard time getting out of the village this late, he wonders. A few more minutes pass and Frix is becoming unnerved wondering if something happened to Oma or if she isn't coming. Soon he see's a distant figure with a torch and he gets excited. Then he starts to feel rumbling on the ground, much louder than just one Giant. He looks up and see's the torch turn into a field of torches and the rumbling is getting louder. He turns to flee but the rumbling is coming from that direction aswell. As the torches enclose on him he realizes he's been trapped and he can't find a way out. Did Oma betray him? Frix is slaughtered by the Giants as he screams her name throughout the forest.